<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhilarated by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825101">Exhilarated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Rated M Just To Be Safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting something real was terrifying but screwing around? That was easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhilarated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "that didn't stop you before"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If someone asked Ellie what she would be doing five years after learning about Jake’s cheating, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing would be what she’d been doing. She was a terrible person and a hypocrite, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sometimes the guilt came but mostly there wasn’t any present, instead she felt exhilarated by being with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never discussed a relationship between them—instead they kept this secret that was only growing. Sometimes Ellie would be dating someone, sometimes Nick was with someone...but without fail every time, she would find herself either naked or her dress hiked up with her panties pulled to the side and her legs around his waist. Any place on the Navy Yard was off limits, but everywhere else was fair game long as they didn’t get caught. Ellie still felt the thrill in the pit of her stomach thinking about the time they escaped to the upstairs bathroom of the McGee’s new house during Delilah’s birthday party. She purposely wore one of Nick’s favorite dresses on her, and no panties—which he discovered when his hand slid up her leg when they were alone for a few seconds. Nick grabbed her and slipped away the soonest he could, bending her over their bathroom counter leaving her on a high the rest of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was dating someone again, a woman he really did seem into. A difference this time? Ellie was with a guy she really liked too. It was the first time they were both dating at the same time, resulting in them keeping their distance. It was a matter of who would crack first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t care that it was her. She looked at him waiting, his face close to hers as he stared into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both happy, Ellie.” He mumbled, eyes darting down to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t stop you before.” She licked her lips making a small growl leave his throat, teeth gritting as he tried to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t do this anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick scoffed, grabbing her face in his hands crashing their lips together hard. Ellie moaned against his mouth, throwing her arms around him with her fingers curling in his hair, pulling him closer. “I hate you for doing this to me.” He growled into her neck, not caring about the obvious marks he was leaving. Ellie gave him access tilting her head, her fingers working at his belt that she got off in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you too.” She hissed back, shoving down the items of clothing in her way of what she desperately wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew the real word being said, and it wasn’t even close to hate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick reached under her dress, giving her thin lacy panties one hard yank making a ripping sound reach their ears. He smirked against her skin at her gasp, pulling again to rip them off completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just bought those.” She breathed out, wrapping a leg around his waist. Nick took the hint and lifted her, body pressed against hers keeping her against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you another.” Nick chuckled, eyes darkened with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t answer with anything but throwing her head back moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later she walked out of Nick’s apartment on shaky legs sporting a large satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later they were once again both single which was no surprise to either of them, after they had sex their relationships only went on for three more days at the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither admitted it out loud but the truth was they belong to one another in more than one way. It was only the fear of what-if that held them back from making it official. Screwing around was easy, but a real relationship?..Terrifying. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>